That night when we found sleep
by Nyiliya
Summary: Petite escapade nocturne dans la forêt de Beacon Hills pour Stiles et son nouveau compagnon a poils (non, pas un loup garou). Escapade qui le mènera jusqu'à une bonne nuit de sommeil. Sterek vraiment très léger, rien n'est dit, aucun sentiments avoué.. Désolé, je ne suis pas très doué pour les résumés.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note de l'auteur : Quelques petits mots que j'avais à placer: chien - télé - garçon - portable- amour.

Beta lectrice: Sednareinedeseaux

Pairing: Sterek vraiment très léger, rien n'est dit, aucun sentiments avoué.

Pour répondre a la review de Wolfie: J'ai conscience que le samoyède noir n'existe plus, mais je voulais un chien exceptionnel pour Stiles quitte a rendre l'histoire incohérente au niveau de l'animal.

* * *

That night when we found sleep~

Stiles promenait le **chien** qu'il venait juste d'avoir pour son anniversaire, le shérif avait espéré que le chien canaliserait un peu tout le surplus d'énergie de son fils hyperactif, malheureusement ce chien arrivait à se retrouver plus fatigué que Stiles. Quoiqu'il en soit et malgré sa fatigue l'animal avait besoin de sortir, c'est ce qui les avait conduits là, au beau milieu de la nuit dans la forêt (de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si le sommeil occupait les nuits de Stiles et que ordinateur, jeux et insomnie, non). L'hyperactif s'arrêta, mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait à cet endroit là ?! Quelques minutes à se perdre dans ses pensées et voilà qu'il avait marché instinctivement jusqu'à la maison des Hale.

Derek n'était pas là, c'était certain. S'il avait été là à peine le jeune homme et son chien se seraient approchés de la maison qu'il serait venu et leur aurait donné l'ordre de partir. Stiles prit cette absence pour une autorisation et se permit d'entrer dans la demeure.

Il n'était jamais vraiment rentré dans cette maison, son regard se posait partout, observant chaque détail, quant à ses mains elles effleuraient du bout des doigts les murs noircis par le feu. Il finit par pénétrer dans une pièce qui semblait être un salon. Un amas de choses informes tassé au milieu du salon semblait être un canapé. En face se trouvait une vieille** télé **carbonisée, derrière le canapé il n'y avait rien, pas de décombres malgré le grand espace libre. Stiles ferma les yeux, il tenta d'imaginer comment cette pièce était avant l'incendie. Il imaginait bien un canapé en cuir brun ainsi qu'un ou deux fauteuils assortis posés a chaque extrémité, derrière il trouvait qu'une grande table en bois entourée de chaises aurait parfaitement sa place. Posée contre le mur de droite une grande armoire en chêne trouvait sa place dans l'esprit de Stiles. Tout à coup il se mit à imaginer Derek et des gens dont il n'arrivait pas à voir le visage évoluer dans cette pièce, marcher, s'asseoir sur le canapé afin d'y regarder la télé, poser des plats sur la table pour en suite s'y poser pour manger. Bref le décor qu'il avait imaginé collait parfaitement au loup et à la famille qu'il lui imaginait.

Le **garçon **crut faire une crise cardiaque, son **portable **venait de commencer a sonner, il le sortit de sa poche et observa l'écran. « Derek », voilà ce qui y était affiché, Stiles décrocha.

« Allô, Derek ? Ça va ? Tu sais quoi, j'ai eu un chien pour mon anniv', un samoyède, un noir en plus, du coup je le promène. Un des plus rares ! Tu sais à quoi il ressemble ? Il me fait penser à toi. Oh mon Dieu pourquoi je dis ça... Tu sais quoi il te passe le bonjour ! Ha moi aussi au passage, bonjour Derek ! »

Un grognement se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.  
« Heu que me vaut cet appel ? questionna Stiles.  
-Stiles sort tout de suite de chez moi ! »

Le cœur du jeune homme rata quelques battements.  
« Je… Je-je ne suis pas chez toi, je vois pas de quoi tu parles, j'ai dit que je promenais mon chien, qui au passage devrait s'appeler Derek Junior vu la ressemblance. Enfin bon je lui cherche toujours un nom. Une petite balade dans une forêt, et non dans ton grand salon vide, est la chose la plus idéale pour trouver un nom tu ne crois pas ? Oh mon dieu qu'est ce que j'en sais s'il est vide ton salon voyons… Derek ne me tue pas s'il te plaît je suis beaucoup trop jeune !  
-Donc tu es bien chez moi, déclara Derek  
-Moi ?! Hé qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Nan ! »  
Le loup grogna.  
« Stiles, je te rappelle que les battements de cœur sont très fidèles au loup-garou quand il cherche a savoir la vérité, mais je dois avouer que la résonance de mon salon me permet de savoir où tu te situes exactement, comme bien au fond du salon juste en face de l'ouverture menant à l'ancienne cuisine...  
-Ho… je vois, hé bien… »  
Stiles se mit a marcher.  
« Tu ferais mieux de sortir.  
-Oui, effectivement, je ferais mieux de… sortir. »  
Il marcha vers l'entrée. L'entrée oui, mais pas la sortie. Une fois devant la porte, son regard se posa sur l'escalier. L'étage se mit à l'intriguer, il voulut savoir à quoi ça ressemblait là-haut. Enfin l'étage, en partie, c'est surtout une des pièces qui s'y trouvaient qui l'intéressait, la chambre de Derek.

De son coté ''Derek Junior'' courait dans tous les coins, reniflant à droite et à gauche, grattant quelques lattes, l'endroit avait l'air de lui plaire. Après tout à quoi d'autre fallait-il s'attendre de la part d'un mini-Derek. Stiles l'avait dit, son chien lui rappelait Derek de par sa fourrure noir, mais il fallait l'avouer, le caractère du chien avait aussi quelques similitudes avec celui du loup, à part avec Stiles il se montrait toujours froid avec les autres. Bon bien sûr l'alpha était aussi froid avec le jeune homme qu'avec les autres mais c'était la seule différence.

« Stiles ? »

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Stiles posa un pied sur la première marche, la faisant grincer au passage ce qui eut pour effet de lui arracher une grimace.  
« Stiles ! »  
Ledit Stiles sursauta.  
« Ou-oui Derek ?

-Serait-ce l'escalier que je viens d'entendre grincer ?  
-Quoi ? Non, nooon voyons pourquoi cette question ? »  
Le jeune homme commença à monter l'escalier, laissant son chien gambader au rez-de-chaussée, un grognement provenant du loup retentit.  
« Je sais quand tu mens, Stiles. »

Le jeune homme finit de gravir l'escalier.  
« Tant mieux alors, lâcha l'hyperactif, tu vas pouvoir m'aider, quelle porte mène à ta chambre ? »

La peur se sentait dans sa voix. L'alpha ordonna, dans un grognement, à Stiles de sortir. Ordre qui ne fut bien sûr pas suivi. Derek raccrocha tout en lâchant un dernier grognement.

Stiles savait ce qui l'attendait, Derek allait arriver tout grognon en le menaçant de le déchiqueter de ses** amours** de crocs. Attendez, quoi ? Non ce ne sont pas des ''crocs d'amour'', ce sont des armes dangereuses avec lesquelles Derek prend un malin plaisirs à jouer tout en menaçant l'hyperactif de croquer à pleines dents dans son coup.

Parcouru de frissons en s'imaginant les crocs du lycaon, Stiles s'aventura à l'étage. Ouvrant les portes à la cherche de la chambre du grand méchant loup ancré dans son esprit, il finit, après trois ou quatre portes menant à des pièces vides, par découvrir une chambre simplement meublée d'un matelas posé au sol et d'une armoire. L'hyperactif en était persuadé, cette pièce, c'était la chambre de Derek. Il s'avança alors dans la pièce, son premier geste fut d'ouvrir l'armoire et d'en observer le contenu, seules quelques paires de jeans et une pile de T-shirts de couleurs unies et sombres s'y trouvaient ainsi que, un peut plus bas, un tas de chaussettes noires et à leur gauche une pile de caleçons sombres eux aussi.

« Derek n'aime vraiment pas les couleurs claires, dit Stiles, à voix haute mais pour lui même. »

Stiles se mit a rigoler, il venait d'imaginer le lycanthrope muni d'un T-shirt rose parfaitement ajusté à une jupe en jean.

Un T-shirt rose et une jupe en jean ? Oh mon dieu, où son esprit allait-il chercher tout ça ?

Ce qui l'avait fait rigoler au début finit par le faire légèrement frissonner de peur. Il referma l'armoire et s'assit sur le matelas.

Les draps l'intriguaient. Stiles les attrapa, il enfouit alors son nez dedans tout en respirant un grand coup. L'humain ne possédait pas d'odorat sur-développé mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sentir l'odeur du loup-garou. Tout en se laissant envahir pas l'odeur il laissa échapper un bâillement et se laissa tomber sur le lit.  
À ce moment son chien entra dans la pièce et en fit deux-trois fois le tour avant de s'allonger aux cotés de son maître.

Un dizaine de minutes plus tard Derek arriva devant chez lui, il entra en coup de vent, monta à l'étage et pénétra dans sa chambre.

Un air surpris quasi-imperceptible apparut sur le visage du loup-garou.  
Maître et chien dormaient dans son lit. Les battements du cœur de Stiles étaient calmes. Connaissant le côté insomniaque de l'hyperactif et observant la profondeur de son sommeil, il ne put simplement pas se résigner à le virer de chez lui comme il l'avait prévu au départ alors qu'il avait trouvé le sommeil. Il sourit en entendent le jeune marmonner quelque chose. Derek ne put se retenir de chuchoter quelque chose.  
« Bavard même du plus profond de tes rêves, hein Stiles ? »

L'alpha s'installa aux côtés du duo, réveillant légèrement le chien, qui grogna alors.  
« Chut, Derek Junior hum ? Rendors-toi. Demain je dirai à Stiles de réfléchir sérieusement à un vrai nom. »  
Le samoyède stoppa net dans ses grognement puis roula sur le côté pour changer de face. De son côté Stiles ne bougea pas, seul un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que, toujours endormi, le plus jeune se tourne vers l'alpha, lui faisant face. Ce qui permit à Derek de s'endormir dans les minutes suivantes tout en observant le jeune humain.  
Les deux hommes n'avaient pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps, seul Derek-junior se réveilla avant midi.


End file.
